


How To Court A Strong Independent Beautiful Omega in Four Steps: A Short Guide

by Feuer_Avri



Series: Baby, We're Fated [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Omega Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuer_Avri/pseuds/Feuer_Avri
Summary: by Dr. Mew Suppasit JongcheevevatWarning: Success rate depends on your skillsIn other words, how Mew attempts to ask Gulf out on a date.This story is set in the same universe as It Must Be Fate When You and I Met
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Baby, We're Fated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667038
Comments: 14
Kudos: 381





	How To Court A Strong Independent Beautiful Omega in Four Steps: A Short Guide

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Jonas Brothers_

How To Court A Strong Independent Beautiful Omega in Four Steps: A Short Guide

by Dr. Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat

Disclaimer: Success rate depends on your skills.

1.

“Hey there, pretty momma, come here often?”

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong rolled his eyes in exasperation and continued pushing his half-filled trolley at a leisurely pace. The sixteen-month-old twins safely buckled in the trolley seats babbled and Gulf smiled at his creations. The one who called out to him sidled closer, crowding into him that the young omega could feel the heat radiating off the other’s body. He looked up at the cheeky bastard, still waiting for his reply.

“It’s the supermarket. Everybody _come here often_ ,” Gulf remarked drily.

The alpha laughed loudly, garnering some looks from nearby customers. His larger hands landed beside Gulf’s slimmer ones and began to help push the trolley along, making silly faces at the grinning toddlers. Peal of giggles followed.

“So, mind if I join you, beautiful?”

Gulf smirked, taking his hands off the handle. “Go ahead, make yourself useful, alpha.”

The handsome alpha winked. And Gulf rolled his eyes again but the small smile playing on the lovely omega’s lips told him that Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat still got game.

He so could flirt and he’s winning over the omega’s affection.

2.

“Oh hey, we meet again. How are you today, beautiful?”

Gulf glanced at the alpha in confusion. A calming minty sandalwood permeated the air as said alpha stood just over his cubicle, arms resting on top of the divider wall. His sharp eyes looked at Gulf and his smile lopsided. The editor turned his head right and left, watching his co-workers scattered all over the place. Boat was at his desk, headphones on as he went through a manuscript in English.

“You’re at my workplace.” The duh was implied as he looked at the alpha under his lashes.

“Oh is it now?” Mew stroked his imaginary beard, faking innocence as his eyes widened. Gulf could see through it and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“What are you doing here?”

The alpha smiled. “Oh beloved, just some work to be done with a book my department is going to publish.”

Gulf hummed, satisfied with the answer. He continued with editing his own manuscript as the alpha talked, nodding appropriately in all the right places. But he wasn’t really paying attention. Suddenly, he heard the sound of wheels of their standard-issued office chairs squeaking closer. It was rolled right next to him, whose chair it was Gulf didn’t know. The sandalwood scent of Mew got stronger and Gulf felt something heavy on his left shoulder.

A quick glance showed the top of the alpha’s head, his curls brushing lightly against Gulf’s cheek. Gulf could smell the mild fruity scent of the other’s shampoo.

The omega grunted, shrugging his shoulder in an attempt to dislodge the other.

“This is a professional setting, so please be more professional,” Gulf hissed. He pushed Mew’s head and kicked the other’s chair away. Unfortunately, it moved only slightly just because Gulf didn’t push it too hard and Mew was heavy with a body of tight muscles.

“Put that chair back where you found it. And go away.”

Mew sighed at the blatant rejection. He knew where he was unwanted. So with a pout he meandered his way towards another cubicle and placed the chair back before its owner got back. Mild, who was making his way to his desk, perked up at the sight of the alpha and tried to make conversation. When Mew told the beta what he was doing, all the alpha got were enthusiastic thumbs up. Mew made his way to the serious and hardworking Gulf.

“Before I go, can I ask one thing?” Mew said, making a puppy dog expression at the cold omega.

“What is it?”

“Will you go on a date with me, _thilak_?”

Gulf laughed loudly, shaking his head in amusement at the older alpha and making shooing gestures. His smile was so wide.

“Silly. Just go.”

3.

“Careful there, lovely,” Mew’s arm shot out to hold Gulf’s slender body as the young omega accidentally tripped over a stray pebble and almost lost his balance. The tiny ‘uh oh’ he let out had his little boy giggling and a squeaky ‘again!’ from his embrace.

Mew laughed as he said, “allow me.”

And scooped the toddler into his arms. Now he was carrying two tiny human beings like they weighed nothing much. The boy mumbled something before snuggling into Mew’s neck, following his sibling into dreamland. A chorus of soft whistles could be heard as the tots snoozed.

“I can handle myself,” Gulf said shyly as he adjusted his clothes and continued walking. The alpha obediently trailed after him.

“Gulf,” he called out, “did you do something today?”

Gulf turned his head and frowned at the alpha, “what do you mean?”

“You look so bright today it’s like looking at the sun, so magnificent,” Mew said cheekily and put his head closer to the blushing omega.

Gulf scoffed, “whatever you say.”

“So about that date…”

“Dream on.”

4.

“So, you came here alone, darling?”

Mew shortened the distance between them. His voice was sultry. His chest rumbled as he scented the sweet and warm bergamot and lemon of the attractive omega. The suit the younger was wearing accentuated his figure and Mew could not keep his eyes away. As were most of the people in attendance in the event. Mew felt a flare of possessiveness.

Gulf eyed the approaching alpha amusedly. Curious as to what the older man had in store for him now. So he just shrugged. He watched as people were slow dancing all over the hall and in the middle of the floor were two people, perhaps the happiest of them all, dancing to the tune of their chose wedding song. Love was in the air, as the newlywed couple got lost in their own world, swaying to the beat only they could hear.

An upturned palm entered his view and Gulf looked at it blankly.

“May I have the honour of dancing with you, beloved?” Mew asked. His voice was huskier and deeper than usual.

Gulf smiled and daintily placed his hand on the other’s. And together they walked closer to the dance floor. They moved with ease and Mew rested his forehead against the younger’s.

“Go on a date with me?”

The younger man chuckled.

“Okay.” 

5 (+1).

Mew threw himself onto the bed, his body bouncing from the force before he let out a shocked gasp, his hand right over his heart.

“What’s wrong?” a voice asked in panic and a worried face hovered over his. Wandering hands over his body and face checking for injuries. He grasped them and put them on top of his heart.

“I think I just lost my heart to you, babe,” Mew said in all seriousness.

The panicked expression morphed into one of ‘really, phi, really?’ expression Mew was very familiar with. He got slapped hard on the chest. How it stung as Mew flinched.

“You better stop with this nonsense, okay?” Gulf grumbled, “You got me worried for no reason.”

Mew smiled as he dragged his body closer to the younger one who was resting against the bed frame, fluffing the pillows behind him, duvet covering his lap. Mew mirrored the other’s position. A comfortable silence settled between them before Mew cleared his throat.

“So, you come here often?” Mew grinned in mirth.

Gulf huffed and used a pillow to smack the alpha.

“You’re in _our bed._ We’ve been married for five years! I’m your _wife,_ we have children, you idiot.”

Mew chuckled despite the repeated beating, and in one swift motion stole the pillow and trapped his wife in a loving embrace. He peppered eskimo kisses all over Gulf’s cheek and neck. Although Gulf whined, he didn’t really push the alpha away when he could easily do so. Mew stared at the beautiful omega, mapping the almond-shaped clear brown eyes, the sharp nose, and the rosy lips of his mate waiting to be kissed. Mew sighed and Gulf watched him back, eyes twinkling.

“Bii, I love you so much,” Mew whispered reverently.

Gulf lifted his head and pecked the older man’s lips and smiled teasingly, “I love you too boo, you silly, silly man. So please, stop playing these flirting games with me because you already got me.”

An unmanly squeal escaped Mew as he snuggled closer to Gulf in which the omega indulged with a laugh, hugging the alpha tighter. Mew placed a warm kiss against Gulf’s dark red mating mark on the side of his neck. There was a slight layer to the omega’s scent that Mew couldn’t really identify but it gave him butterflies.

~~~

“You’re not going to ask me out on a date again, are you?”

“Honey, I will never stop asking you out until we’re old and wrinkly.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this story is where Mew keeps flirting and asking Gulf out on a date even though they're already married.


End file.
